


Master Copy

by Carrie_oke



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: But plenty of friendship!, Characters will be added as they get prominent roles, Currently no romance planned, Female Reader, Gen, Reader-Insert, dr1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_oke/pseuds/Carrie_oke
Summary: Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Former head of the Public Morals Committee at his high school. Has never had time for video games, but if what this person says is true, it is absolutely vital he play this one.You. Ultimate Matchmaker. Trapped inside a school and apparently must kill someone in order to get out. But you soon make strange discoveries that suggest your situation is not what it seems...(NOTE: The reader character is female only because certain plot elements would be different depending on the gender.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I have a lot of fun things planned out for this story, but I should warn you: getting this first chapter written took a REALLY long time. I do plan to update this, but please be patient; I'm bound to be busy. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

Ishimaru Kiyotaka.

The Super High School Level Public Morals Committee Member. He’s got short black hair that kind of comes to a point on top of his head, super thick eyebrows, and endless enthusiasm. Whatever he’s doing right now, there’s a 100% chance he’s putting 110% of his effort into it.

He also happens to be the only one who can get them out of this mess.

So _where in the hell is he_?

He has to be somewhere on this campus...right? This is where she dropped the damn thing, and it couldn’t have gone far! It _better_ not have gone far; if she has to search the whole effin’ country for _one guy_ , she’s quitting her job as soon as this is over.

But Watanabe Yui can’t give up now; there’s still 27,000 students left to interrogate! Seriously, she’s been going at this for an _hour_. Maybe Ishimaru isn’t the type to have a lot of friends, but come on. Someone has to have at least _heard_ of him!

Who knows? That someone might even be this person. “Excuse me?” Yui says. “Do you by any chance know of a Mr. Ishimaru Kiyotaka?”

The student stops and looks over their shoulder. “Ishimaru…?” They shake their head. “No, I can’t say I do. Sorry.”

“It’s alright, kid,” she says. “Thank you anyway.”

Only 26,999 more to go.

With a dejected sigh, she takes a seat on a nearby stair. With so little information, there’s no way she’s going to track him down! Not without searching for at _least_ a year, and by then, it’ll already be too late! But it’s not like she can ask for anyone’s help. After all…

...she’s the only one who remembers him.

If only she had another lead, a clue as to where he could possibly be. _Anything_ would be helpful at this point, even just an “Oh, I’ve heard that name before. I think he’s a student here!” At least then she’d know she’s in the right general area!

But no, she’s got _nothing_. Nothing except millions of possibilities and no time to check them. She has to do this impossible task, under a shit ton of pressure, and--

“HEY! GET OFF THAT STAIRCASE!”

...and now someone is yelling at her.

“You shouldn’t sit in the middle of a passageway like that. It blocks the way for the students and faculty, and you might get stepped on!”

“Alright, alright.” She stands up.

“I’m glad you understand. Please try to be more considerate next time.”

Yeah, sure, whatever. Jeez, this guy’s starting to sound like…

...wait a second.

Short black hair, super thick eyebrows, stickler for the rules...he’s even wearing that stark white uniform, armband and all.

Could it be…?

“Excuse me?” she says, just as he’s turning to leave.

He whips himself back around. “Yes?”

“Would your name happen to be...Ishimaru Kiyotaka?”

His jaw drops to the floor. “How did you know?!”

Then...she _did_ know? This is _really_ him? It... _didn’t_ take a year?

“Oh, thank _God_ ,” she says, and as soon as those three words escape her, all the panic, fear and frustration is a thing of the past. But, of course, her job isn’t over yet. “I’m glad I found you.”

“But _why_?” he presses in that booming voice of his. “Why were you looking for me? And besides, you haven’t even told me _your_ name yet!”

“Right. Pardon my manners.” Now for the next challenge: explaining what the hell is going on. “My name is Watanabe Yui, and I need you for something. I can’t tell you what it is, but trust me when I say it’s _important_.”

“That doesn’t answer my question!”

He has a point. That wasn’t much of an explanation. “Ishimaru, I’d love to answer all your questions in full detail, but I can’t. It’s a long story, and I know how much you--” Wait. “--and I don’t want to waste any more of your time than I need to.”

“If it’s important, then telling me won’t be a waste of time!”

“Well, yeah, but…” But she doesn’t even know where to _start_ with this one. “Let me ask: have you seen a video game named _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_?”

“A video game?” He slaps his forehead. “So _that’s_ what this is!”

“So...you _have_ seen it?”

He pulls over to the side of the path, slips his backpack off, and squats down so he can gently place it on the ground. He unzips the front compartment and reaches inside, and when he pulls his hand back out…there it is.

Again...thank _God_.

He rezips his backpack, slides it back on, and stands up, the CD case in his hands. “Someone left it inside one of the computers in the library! I’ve spent the past two hours looking for its owner!”

“Well, you’ve found her!” she says, slight smile on her face. “I’m the owner.”

He gasps. “REALLY?!”

She nods. “But I want you to have it,” she says. “And you need to play it _ASAP_.”

\----------

Izumi Sakurai, age 21. Likes gardening and flowers in general. Normally sweet and easygoing, but gets very anxious over her flowers’ well being. Wants someone to keep her company. Prefers women, but will take anyone.

You flip through your stack of papers, wondering who would be a good match for this lady. You’ve already eliminated a lot of options; first you separated out the women who are interested in women, and then you set aside that lady with a nasty pollen allergy, as well as a couple others who were too young or too old. And now you’re left with only…

...fifteen papers.

That’s okay. You just have to look through all these more closely. If you really focus, you’re bound to see that a few of them would be more compatible with Izumi than others. And once you find those few, you can move on to the ranking step! Now, let’s see here…

Takako Kurosawa, age 20. Interests include...oh, yeah, she’s the adventurer, isn’t she? She had a lot of interesting stories to tell you, that’s for sure, what with her hiking, and her hang gliding, and her parasailing, and all those other things. She’s really nice and a lot of fun, but maybe she’d be too fast paced for soft, sweet Izu--

Oh, right. Izumi’s gone go karting. Multiple times.

Why do people have to be so _complicated_? You mean--

No, no. You can’t get upset. You just need to move onto the next person.

Tsubaki Yoshida, age 23. Has an apartment in the city. Likes to think of herself as a responsible person. Manages a small flower shop near her-- wait.

Has a love of plants of all kinds, Venus flytraps included, but especially flowers. Loves learning their meaning and the art of flower arrangement; she hopes to arrange the perfect bouquet to give to her partner. Wants someone who is patient with her, as she can get caught up in her work.

 _Seriously!_ They’re practically perfect for each other! Why didn’t you think of this before? You bet Izumi would love to get…

...actually.

No. No, she wouldn’t.

She told you at your appointment with her. You remember now. She said...that she doesn’t like to receive flowers as gifts. Not...in a bouquet. Because…then she either has to throw them out, or…

...watch them wilt.

Watch them...die.

“ _You must kill someone if you want to leave._ ”

No. No, you’re...you’re not thinking about that. There’s no way _you’re_ going to kill someone, and you can’t imagine anyone else feels differently.

But then again...you can’t always predict what someone’s going to do. Just because _you_ don’t want to kill someone...doesn’t mean…

No. You shouldn’t think about this! You need to move on! Focus on work, and keep your mind off of... _that_.

Okay...Mio Kimura.

Mio...Kimura.

Mio...Mono...kuma.

Monokuma.

The stuffed bear thing that’s keeping you here.

Telling you you have to kill someone to get out.

_You have to kill someone in order to get out._

No. You don’t know that for sure. There could be a way out of here; maybe you just haven’t discovered it. Sure, the windows are all boarded up, and not even the strongest girl on the planet can get them off, and sure, everyone’s on edge, and for all you know, somebody could very well be feeling desperate enough to commit murder, and...

You take a deep breath. Come on, you tell yourself, calm down. You need to get back to matchmaking. “Let’s see…” You look down at the paper. “Mio Kimura, age 21…”

“Hey, ______?”

A shudder surges through your body, and your head snaps up.

And there’s your classmate Makoto, standing on the other side of the table, giving you a shy smile. “Sorry,” he says, rubbing the back of his head. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright.” You smile politely, doing your best to look calm.

“So...wanna hang out for a bit?”

He wants to...hang out? You...okay. You don’t know _why_ , but… “Okay,” you say. “Maybe a distraction is just what I need.”

So Makoto sits down with you, and the two of you spend the afternoon together. It’s a little awkward at first, but eventually, you start to get more comfortable talking to him. He seems genuinely interested in what you have to say, and even when you have _nothing_ to say, he doesn’t seem the least bit bothered. It’s...nice...having someone so patient to spend time with. If he wanted to, you wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime.

During one of the lulls in your conversation, as you’re working on matchmaking to keep you occupied, Makoto says something that takes you by surprise. “Hey, ______? I got something for you.”

You take your eyes off the trees encased inside those glass walls. A present? Really?

And he takes something out from behind him and hands you a...scarf?

“Oh.” You take the scarf and look it over for a bit. “Um...thanks, Makoto.” You have no idea why he thought he had to give you something, but...it was a nice gesture. With a smile, you hang the scarf on the back of the chair.

And when he doesn’t say anything for another minute or so, you look down and go back to reading over the forms.

“______?” Makoto says.

You look up. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask. What are you working on?”

“Oh.” Considering you’ve been flipping through these in front of him for the past few hours, he was bound to ask eventually. “Not much,” you tell him. “Just work.”

“You mean...matchmaking?”

“That’s it,” you say with a nod. “While we’re here, I might as well match some of these people. My clients are counting on me, after all!”

You count the number of potential matches you have for Izumi. Nine...ten...eleven...twelve. It’s been several hours since you started, and you’ve only narrowed it down to twelve. “Why’s it have to be so hard?” you mutter to yourself.

“What’s so hard?”

“Nothing,” you say. “I’m just having a hard time matching this one person.”

“Really? How come?”

“You see…” How do you summarize this? “...I guess the problem is she’s so nice, it’s hard to find someone who _wouldn’t_ get along with her,” you explain. “Though personalities aren’t the _only_ thing to base a match on…”

“That’s true…” Makoto closes his eyes, as if trying to think, then opens them. “You can also use things have have in common, right?”

“Yep, you sure can!” you say. “Of course, people don’t have to like _all_ the same things, but sharing a few interests helps. This person I’m having trouble with loves flowers and gardening, so she’d probably get along with another gardener.”

“But...does it _have_ to be another gardener?”

“Of course not. As long as they don’t, you know… _hate_ flowers, it could still work out.”

“Yeah, I bet it’d be tough if they _hated_ them…” he says with a chuckle. “So does anyone else like flowers? That you can match her with?”

“Well...there is this one person who owns a flower shop…”

“Then what about them?”

“You think it’d be okay?” you ask. “I mean...I wasn’t so sure, but if you say so...maybe I should reconsider.”

“No, it’s fine. _You’re_ the Ultimate Matchmaker, not me. You know way more about this stuff!”

“Yeah, but...that doesn’t mean I can’t get a second opinion. Sometimes there’s things I didn’t notice, not to mention stuff about Japanese culture…”

“I get what you mean.”

Now that you think about it...maybe that disagreement _won’t_ be relationship breaking? “I’ll have to ask her about it…” you say. “Thanks, Makoto!”

“I don’t think I really did anything…”

And after a couple more minutes, you part ways. Well, it’s less “parting ways” and more...he leaves the room, and you stay here.

But you’re not alone. “Oh, yeah!” says your other classmate Hina, who must have walked into the dining hall while you and Makoto were talking. “You’ve done a lot of travelling, right?”

“Yeah, I have!” you say, straightening out your papers so you can put them away.

“That’s so cool!” Hina darts over to your table and takes the same spot Makoto had occupied. “What kinds of places have you been?!”

“Let’s see…” You take a moment to recall your list. “I’m from America originally; lived there until I was nine. Then I went up to Canada, then down to Ecuador, then to South Africa, then Switzerland, and then...Japan.”

“So that’s…” She counts on her fingers. “...How many countries is that?”

You think about this for a moment, just to be sure. “Six.”

“Whoa! You sure move around a lot!”

“Yeah,” you say. “It gets kind of stressful sometimes, but I’ve managed.”

“I _bet_ it’s been stressful!” she says. “I mean, every time you go somewhere new, you have to take a plane, right? If I had to sit in one place for that long, I’d DIE!” You guess she moves around a lot, too, in a sense. “Hey, how come you had to move so much, anyway?”

“Oh, that’s because…” You trail off. “That’s because…” You try your best to extract that piece of information from the back of your mind, but… “I...don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” She gets up and leans forward, slamming her hands on the table. “You mean your family made you move to the equator or wherever, and they didn’t tell you why?!”

“No, I...I mean, I guess that’s what happened, isn’t it?”

Again, you try to recall. You search the depths of your memories for something, anything, that could point to the reason you had to move so much. Let's see...you have plenty of memories of your clients, plenty of the interpreters who worked with you...but why? Why were you moving? None of these recollections even _hint_ at that! And why should you have to _figure out_ what it was, anyway? Why can’t you just remember?

But that’s not all. There’s something else that’s bothering you about this, something...even stranger.

“Did I even... _have_ a family?”


	2. Chapter 2

Do you even... _have_ a family?

That question has haunted you ever since you thought of it. When you said it out loud a few hours ago, Hina was very concerned, and honestly, you don’t blame her.

Out of all the people you’ve met over the years, your family should be the ones you remember the best. You have to have one...right? There’s no way you raised yourself, and there’s no way you could have traveled that much by yourself, either. So the fact that no matter how much you rack your brain, you can’t remember a single thing about them--not even a fact as simple as how many parents or siblings you have--it’s...well, “concerning” would be putting it lightly!

And you can’t remember if you had any _friends_ , either! The closest you can think of is that boy you helped get a date when you were in third grade, and he was more of a “first client” than anything else. So it’s not just family; you can’t remember if you were ever close to _anyone_.

Well, if anything, at least you have a couple friends _now_. Hina was so worried you were all alone that she immediately declared herself your friend, and next thing you knew, you were joining her and Sakura for dinner. You weren’t able to contribute much to the conversation, as they mostly talked about exercise, protein drinks, and other health-related business, but you’re still glad you sat with them. You learned that Sakura, so big and imposing, one of the strongest human beings alive, is...actually pretty nice.

Maybe your new friends will help you figure out what’s going on. Tomorrow, that is. Right now...you need to sleep.

\------

“Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!”

Monokuma’s high-pitched, cartoonish voice yanks you out of unconsciousness. Kind of a rude awakening, but you’re just thankful you got any sleep at all, what with this “killing game” business.

And this “not having a family” business.

Oh, well. You can try to figure that out today, you suppose. For now, you should--

_Ding dong._

\--get out of bed.

“Coming!” You tumble out of bed and hurriedly make your way to your bedroom door.

And on the other side of it stands your classmate Junko, who honestly doesn’t seem like the type to be at your door this early. “Heeey!” Junko says, grin spread across her face.

“Hey, Junko,” you say, letting out a yawn. “You’re here early.”

“Sorry about that! I had to get up, like, an hour early to put my makeup on, so I totally know how you feel!” she says. “Anyway, come on down to the dining hall! We’re all gonna have breakfast together!”

“Sounds fun,” you say. “I’ll be there.”

“Awesome!” And with that, she spins around and leaves, not giving you a chance to say anything else.

Well. Guess you better head to the dining hall.

\------

It’s eerily quiet as you enter the dining hall; your footsteps are all that stands in the way of complete silence. For a split second, you believe yourself to be the first one there, but all that changes when a pair of piercing blue eyes meets your own.

Oh. Hello, Byakuya.

You turn away from him, figuring he wouldn’t want you holding eye contact with him for too long, and take a seat at the long, pill-shaped table in the center of the room.

One by one, more of your classmates join you. First is Kyoko, who simply gives you a head nod before sitting down, followed by Mondo, who mutters something about how he “can’t believe this shit” as he walks in. He’s another one you’d rather avoid eye contact with, but more to avoid physical injury than sharp words.

Sayaka, who arrives next, is the first one to break the silence. “Good morning!” she says with a smile.

You are the only one who says “Morning” back.

The students start trickling in a bit faster now, with Chihiro shortly behind Sayaka. And after Chihiro is…

“Morning!”

...Hina, stretching her arms and legs as she joins the rest of you.

“Good morning!” you say. Feels like you’re starting to wake up now.

“Hey!” She gives you a wave and takes a seat right next to you. “What’s up?”

“Not much,” you reply as Sakura, who entered right after her, takes a seat on her other side.

“So…” She looks one way, then the other, then leans in and lowers her voice to a whisper. “Did you remember anything?”

Remember anything about...oh, yeah. “Nothing new since yesterday,” you tell her. “I have no idea what could be wrong.”

“You may be suffering a form of amnesia,” says Sakura. “Perhaps a glass of protein will cure you.”

Is protein really that powerful? “I don’t know…” you say. “If this is amnesia, it’s a pretty strange case.”

“Tell me about it,” Hina says. “How can you forget your family, but remember everything else?”

You try to think of what could possibly be causing this. Yes, it _could_ be a really weird case of amnesia, but...is that even possible? Is this anything close to how amnesia works? You know you have to have lost your memories at _some_ point; otherwise, you wouldn’t be missing such vital information. But when? Was it when you came to Hope’s Peak? Or...was it before that?

You’ll have to figure it out later, because Junko is calling everyone to attention. “Looks like everyone’s here!” she says.

You take a look around the room. She’s right; everyone _is_ here.

When did _that_ happen?

Junko stands at the head of the table, that super wide grin on her face. “So like, thanks for coming!”

“Like we had a choice,” grumbles Leon, one of the students who came in without you noticing.

“Shut up!” Junko’s grin disappears, and she crosses her arms. “So let’s get down to business,” she says. “We _have_ to find out how to get out of here! _Now_! So we’re gonna eat together every morning after the announcement and talk clues.” She glances toward the kitchen. “You guys can get food if you want,” she says. “Then we talk clues!”

A few people, including you, stand up to get breakfast, while others stay put.

“You w-want me to eat breakfast with other p-people?” says Toko, one of those staying put. “I’ve never done that b-before. I’m not s-sure.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while for me, too,” says Leon.

You grab a tray, fill it with your choice of breakfast, and sit back down. And once everyone else has done the same, Junko speaks up again. “Well anyway...did anyone happen to come up with any clues?”

Um...did you? You doubt the selective memory loss counts as a “clue”.

“Seriously? Nothing at all?” Junko says. “Anything, it can be about how to get out, or who’s doing this, nobody has anything!?”

So you don’t end up talking clues so much as speculation. And once you start discussing this, the reality of the situation slaps you in the face. Not only have you and your classmates been told to kill each other, but you have no idea what’s going on or who could be behind this! You’re amazed a problem as relatively minor as memory loss managed to bother you when, well...when _this_ is happening.

And to top it all off, someone brings up a _serial killer_ as the one who might be behind all this. They say this person has claimed over a thousand victims, according to one of your classmates, and if that’s true, and they’re the one responsible, then…

...could you be next?

Come on, you tell yourself, stay calm. No use getting upset in front of people you barely know. Besides...you don’t even _know_ if it’s that serial killer. Yeah, it could be someone else! And...and you could still get out of here. So you can’t freak out, because it’s...maybe it’s…

“It’s okay! Everything’s absolutely, positively, one hundred percent without a doubt gonna be okay!”

You snap back to reality to find Hina making a very confident statement. “Cuz help’s gonna be here soon,” she says. “I’m sure of it!”

“Huh? H-help?” says Toko.

“We’ve been stuck in here a few days already, right?” Hina says. “Nobody’s been able to contact us, so I’m sure they’re getting worried. I bet they called the police already!”

“AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Oh. _He’s_ here.

Just as you suspected from the sound of that laughter, there’s Monokuma in all his stuffed glory, standing at one end of the room. He shakes as he cackles, clutching his belly with his little black and white paws...but through all this, his mouth doesn’t move at all. “The police?” he says. “You’re putting your faith in the police!?”

“What are you doing here!?” shouts Sakura.

After a little bit of back and forth, Monokuma reveals the real reason he appeared. “Your life here has already begun and a couple days have gone by, and nobody’s killing anybody!” he says. “I always get so bored at this part. I mean, geez, I came to see a _thriller_! Get to the thrills already!”

Makoto speaks up. “There’s nothing you can say that’ll make us start killing each other…”

But Monokuma completely ignores him. “Wait, I think--yes! That’s it!” He chuckles. “Why didn’t I think of this before?”

Uh oh.

“All the mystery ingredients are here--right people, right place. So why hasn’t anyone killed anyone yet?” he says. “That’s what I couldn’t understand. But I just realized there was one very important piece missing!”

Makoto says what everyone is most likely thinking. “Wh-What are you…?”

“If you wanna know, I’ll tell ya!” he says. “It’s motive!” He snickers. “It’s so simple! I just have to give everyone a motive!”

He goes on to say that he’s prepared a DVD for each of you to watch, showing what’s going on outside the school. And there’s a certain place in the school that has everything you need to watch it.

“Good, then we can go watch the video right now,” Kyoko says. “But before we do that, I’d like to know...What are you? Why are you doing something like this? What do you want from us?”

Monokuma’s answer is as baffling as everything else about this situation:

“Despair. That’s all.”

\------

So Makoto and Sayaka left on their own to check out the DVDs, and after Sayaka reported back, the rest of you followed her to the A/V room.

And now, as you arrive at the front entrance…

“I have to get out, right now! I need to make sure everyone’s safe!”

There stands Makoto, eyes wide, positively _fuming_ , in front of what you think is a DVD player. What on Earth could have gotten him so riled up?

“Makoto…?” Sayaka says. “What happened? Make sure who’s safe?”

Makoto freezes and turns around, glancing over the rest of you.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Hina asks.

Makoto points to a cardboard box sitting on top of a row of DVD players. From here, you can see that the box is full of disks, each one packaged in a CD case.

“Is that what Monokuma was talking about?” says Leon.

So you all make your way up to the box and start grabbing discs. You’re stuck behind the others for a few moments, but soon, the crowd clears up, and you can get close enough to notice that each of the discs has a name written on it. You spot yours immediately, and once you have it, it doesn’t take long to find an unoccupied DVD player.

You pop your disc out of its case and insert it into the player, and once it’s been “Reading…” for a few seconds, it begins playing automatically.

It opens with an image you immediately recognize. That big, official-looking desk, that nametag resting on top of it, that bookcase repurposed as a filing cabinet...all signs point to it being your office.

The office that you normally keep locked. How did they get this picture?

Your thoughts are interrupted by the voice of _that bear_ , stating your full name. “The Ultimate Matchmaker--arranger of hundreds of happy couples in six different countries!” he says. “And a good few dozen of those sweet, sweet love stories were born in this very room. But then…”

The screen goes dark. But just a second later, you see something...unexpected.

It’s the same office, photographed from the same angle. But instead of the clean, organized condition it was in before...it’s...a _disaster_.

Your chair is torn to shreds, and so is the couch you have your clients sit on. Papers are scattered everywhere, all across the floor and on top of your desk, now lying on its side. And the poster you hang next to that bookcase has been defaced, with some sort of symbol spray painted on top of it.

And Monokuma’s voice plays once more. “Something terrible happened to this cozy little office! What could possibly have happened to it?!”

The image fades away, and in its place comes a simple message in a cheerful reddish orange font: “Look for the answer after graduation!”

…Graduation?

What Monokuma said happens when you...kill someone...and are allowed to leave the school?

Was this...that “motive” he was--?

“Yeah, right! Like THAT would drive you to kill!”

You jump as Monokuma’s voice starts up again, and the video resumes. This time, it’s showing a picture of Monokuma himself, sitting in a room full of screens and holding a glass of some sort of alcoholic beverage. “So someone trashed your office. Big deal! It’s not THAT important to you, is it?”

Not really, considering you’ve only had it since summer break.

“I wanted to put together a stronger motive for you, but I was missing one vital ingredient!” he says. “If you noticed, there weren’t any _people_ in this particular video.”

...People?

What does he…?

“Why is that, I wonder? Why were there no human beings in the Ultimate Matchmaker’s film?”

Once more, it fades to a message, in that same reddish orange font:

“11ook f0r the answ3r after gradua7ion!”


End file.
